Everything I Long For
by everybreatheverymove
Summary: A series of short oneshots, written as Tumblr prompts.
1. The Mile-High Club

**Japril having sex during a flight somewhere.**

* * *

"Can you relax, please?"

He sighs and taps his fingers against the seat arms, his legs nervously beating on the carpeted floor.

April rests a hand over his and softly smiles, "I mean this in the sweetest way possible… you're being a baby right now."

Jackson frowns and turns his attention to her, "I hate planes, alright? That's not my fault."

"You're from Boston and you moved all the way out to Seattle, how the heck do you hate planes?"

He shrugs and continues his anxious movements, calming slightly when her fingers intertwine with his and she rubs her thumb over his palm,

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?" He sounds shaky and completely out of it so she just grins and shifts in her seat.

"You know that when we get to the farm, we're not going to be able to be alone, right?" Her voice is quieter than usual and she glans around to make sure that the elderly woman beside them doesn't overhear. Noticing the light smirk playing on his lips, she continues, "so, I was thinking, maybe we should make the most of things.." She suggests, squeezing his hand before she goes to stand from her seat.

He watches as she walks away, his eyes trailing on her ass as she goes heads down to the restroom.

He'd never once thought that April Kepner would be the kind of person to want to do it on a plane.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach, he unbuckled his belt and stands to follow her, stepping close to her side as she slips through one of the small bathroom doors.

He follows her inside and quickly flips the lock switch on the door behind them. Turning around, his lips meet hers as she practically jumps him, her arms flying round his neck and his hands meeting her waist.

Swiftly lifting her up onto the small sink, she place her hand behind her, and accidentally turns the taps on. She giggles against his mouth and he reaches behind her to turn them off, his lips pressing to the skin of her neck as her hands fly to unzip his jeans.

They don't have a lot of time before the plane lands, and his nerves are slowly catching up with him.

"You wanna join the Mile High Club?" He teases.

April grins and pushes a hand against his chest so she can settle her legs around his waist comfortably. "Don't you?"

He eagerly nods and bends back down to kiss her, tongue and teeth as he reaches down to pop open the button of her jeans and pull down the zipper.

Tugging her pants down her thighs, they gather at her knees (and his around his ankles), and she lifts her behind to slip her panties down.

Within a second, he's already entered her and she's slowly starting to pant from the speed, her hands clutching at his shoulders as he pounds into her.

"Sir, are you alright in there?" They hear a stewardess call from the other side of the door, having clearly heard Jackson's grunts.

"I'm fi-fine." He finishes as he gently slaps a hand over April's mouth to stop her from making any noise.

She moans, softly biting into his palm, and he smirks at her devilish grin.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Sir? We can get you a water if-"

Jackson rolls his eyes and slips a hand down between their bodies to rub her as he replies begrudgingly, "I'm just… relieving myself." He says unsurely, hoping that she thinks he was taking a piss and not anything more private.

The woman doesn't reply so they assume that she's walked away, and April cries softly when he removes his hand from her mouth and grasps the sides of her face to kiss her passionately,

He finishes a little while after she does, her fingernails digging through his shirt as she climaxes, her legs quivering around his waist.

"Relieved?" She asks.

He smiles and kisses her again, softly this time, "You have no idea," He pulls out of her and they quickly redress, him still sorting out his belt as they exit the bathroom in a hurry.

Rushing back to their seats, April notices the grin on the old woman beside her's face,

"We weren't-" she goes to explain until the woman cuts her off and winks at a confused Jackson siting down,

"Oh no, dear, I already know." She pushes her glasses back up her nose and eyes the newspaper in her lap, "we've all been there."


	2. The Sex Tape

**Jackson and April make a sex tape.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

April rolls her eyes and turns around to catch him sitting on the bed with a smirk.

She notices the camera on the bedside table and grins with a faint blush, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

He shrugs and holds his arms out as she moves closer to him, stepping between his legs.

"Is it on?"

Jackson smiles and runs his hands up her arms, stopping at her shoulders and pulling her down to his level. "Yeah."

She swallows a sharp breath and chews into her bottom lip then, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"This is insane."

Jackson chuckles and cups the side of her face softly, "It'll be fun. And, besides, that way I can watch it whenever I want."

"You're such a perv." She smacks his arm and shifts to lie down on their bed, her fingers toying with the edge of her nightgown. "This is weird."

He moves to hover over her and places his hands down on either side of her head, "April," He begins, leaning down to press his mouth against the side of her neck, "Relax."

She grasps his biceps and licks her lips, "We're having sex and you're filming it." She tries to argue.

"Will you please just lie back and enjoy this?"

She nods reluctantly and lets him run his hands down her sides and beneath her gown, his fingers sliding up her thighs slowly. She moves a hand over her mouth to contain her nervous giggle when she remembers that there's a camera filming her, filming them.

"April!"

She shakes her head and bites her lip as she stares up at him, her hands flying to grasp his face between her palms. "I'm sorry." She apologizes, pulling her legs up at his sides and clasping her ankles around his ass with a grin, "It's just-" She flips them over, her hands pushing against his chest so she straddles his waist.

The redhead leans over him to retrieve his camera and holds it above his face, pointing it towards hers as she glances down into the screen.

"You've had a change of heart." Jackson mutters as she slips her free hand down his chest and under his boxers, her palm wrapping around him habitually.

"Well, kitty hasn't come out to play in awhile." She teases quietly with a faint nod and a devilish smirk as she places the video camera down beside them on the bed and rests both of her hands on his abdomen.

He cups the side of her face and pulls her down to meet his lips, his tongue seeking an entrance to her mouth that she gladly accepts.

April's hands push down against his stomach as she lifts herself to settle over him correctly, adjusting her nightgown. He pulls the material up to rest around her waist, his fingers tracing her skin as his eyes closing shut tight at the sight of her.

"You weren't wearing anything under that?" He croaks and she giggles, shaking her head as she slips his erection from his boxers to press against her center.

"I must have forgotten."

Jackson groans and grips her waist, pulling her down onto his length quickly, watching as she sucks on her bottom lip and closes her eyes in delight.

He can feel her begin to tighten around him as he shifts his hips upwards, meeting her every movement, her hands pressing harder and harder into his abdomen with every thrust.

She leans down to him, pressing her mouth to his roughly, her hands clawing at the skin of his shoulders as her hands move across his skin and she gasps every few seconds. He smirks as he responds to her kiss passionately, keeping a grasp on her hips and holding her in place above him, against him.

They finish a couple of moments after, him coming after her and her body slowly collapsing down on top of his own.

"April?" She lies against his chest and nods her head, her hand sprawling across his right bicep.

"Yeah?"

He grins and runs a hand through her hair, "We just made porn."

She rolls her eyes, unnoticed by him, and sighs with a small smile, "I know."

She sits up beside him then, pulling her nightgown from around her waist and laying across his legs as he picks up the camera and follows her lead.

"D'you wanna watch it?" She asks, raising a brow and watching as his face lights up like a child. He nods with a devilish smirk and she pries the video from his hands, flicking the 'play' button on and turning herself so they're facing the same way. She rests comfortably in his lap as they watch themselves on the screen, their faces grimacing at the sight.


	3. The First Fight

**Jackson and April's first fight (and make-up sex)**

* * *

"I can't believe you kicked me off of that surgery!"

He rolls his eyes and rests his hands on his hips as she shrugs off her jacket and tosses her keys into the bowl beside the door.

"That guy was a lunatic, alright? He assaulted a nurse, so I'm sorry if I didn't want him near you!" He fakes an apology and she just laughs.

"I'm not a little child, Jackson! I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to be around violent patients all day."

"He was under restraints!"

"After he'd already thrown the nurse to the floor! What if that had been you, huh?"

"Then I would have called for backup."

"You shouldn't have to."

April sighs and closes her eyes for brief second, "Well, that's not your decision to make."

"Technically, I'm still your boss so yes, I do get to make those kind of decisions."

"Oh, you're my boss now?! You're supposed to be my husband, so don't treat me like I'm inferior to you!"

"I'm not treating you like anything. At work, I'm your boss, but when I come home then I get to be your husband again and we don't have to argue about stuff like this. Can we stop arguing?"

She huffs, finally locking eyes with him and letting a small smile erupt on her face, "We're not done talking about this, you know." She informs him and he just nods with a grin, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her waist.

She stares up at Jackson, hands grasping his neck and licking her lips,

"Can you be my boss right now?"

He chuckles and picks her up then, "Oh, really?" She responds by wrapping her legs around his waist as he beings to walk them over to their bedroom.

"No, here."

"In the kitchen again?"

She smirks and cups his face as she chess on her bottom lip, "And don't forget the sauce."


	4. The Beach Sex

**Jackson and April have sex on the beach (and not the drink!)**

* * *

"Remember when we were in our fourth year of residency?" She quips, swaying their hands back and forth as they stroll down the warm sand.

They'd only been married that morning, and after a couple of rounds in the bedroom to get re-acquainted and a truck full of day tasty deserts sent up to their room from the hotel's service, she'd decided that she wanted to take a walk. With him, her husband. The word still feels quite foreign to her lips.

"Yeah."

April stops walking and turns to look at him, dropping his hand and resting her palm against his chest.

It's two o'clock in the morning and the beach is empty as sin, the only other company being the birds and a few jellyfish laying dead nearby.

"It's no sunset but-" He smirks then, suddenly realising what she was refering to. She slips a hand down his chest to pull his crinkled shirt from the waistband his pants and she works on undoing the buttons.

Jackson cups the side of her face, "You wanna do this here? Now?"

She nods eagerly and continues to undress him, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. He quickly grasps her wrists and tugs her down onto the ground, her red hair sprawling across the sand as he moves to hover above her, his hands holding himself up.

She licks her lips and softly giggles when he pulls on the edge of her dress, drawing the material up over her thighs, "I think this might be easier if we aren't completely naked."

April agrees, her head nodding and her lips tight, "Yeah." She's really not keen on the idea of somebody finding them there, lying bare and exposed and sweaty.

Her dress pools at her waist and he slides his hands beneath the cloth to pull down her panties. She moans softly at the loss and he smirks, "Somebody's impatient."

She grips his shoulders when he quickly unzips his pants, and somehow manages to enter her without his jeans reaching any lower than his ass.

It's needy, and fast, and kinda rough, but she likes it. It's thrilling, and heated, and she lets a small cry escape her mouth when he clamps his mouth over hers, his tongue tracing her lips smoothly.

She's not lying anymore. She'd done it; she's had beach sex.

He grabs the backs of her knees and pulls them up, moving to rest a hand beside her head to keep himself propped up. His pace inclines and her face creases, throat dry and eyes closed in sweet agony.

She soon reaches her climax soon, knuckles white as she clamps her hands to his broad shoulders, and he follows her not long after, mouth tracing and breathing against hers and eyes wide.

"That was fun."

"Yep."

"I think you got sand in your-"

She grimaces, "Thanks.


	5. The Jealous New Husband

**A patient is flirting with April but she doesn't realise it, and Jackson gets jealous.**

* * *

"That must have been a nasty fall…"

The patient looks up at her with a casual shrug, "Didn't hurt that bad, but I guess my leg isn't looking too great, is it?"

April smiles softly as she applies padding onto the man's bloody wound to control the bleeding, "You could have done a lot worse." She informs him.

The man, around his thirties with black hair and deep brown eyes, stares her up and down slowly, "Yeah? I bet you could do a lot of bad things to me." He suggests, and April pauses.

Her hand stops against the gash on his leg, and she frowns, "I'm sorry."

"As a doctor, I mean," he begins, lying through his teeth, "I bet you could kill me or tear my leg off or something."

She fails to see through him and smiles again, returning to her work, "Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I could."

"You're very beautiful, you know?"

She laughs and nods at him, "Thank you."

The curtain separating the man's ER bed from another is quickly dragged open, and she frowns in confusion at the other doctor's stance.

"Is there something I can help you with, Doctor Avery?" She raises a brow and watches her husband questionably.

Jackson grins and moves closer to her, stopping behind her and leaning over her shoulder.

"Just checking up on you, is all." He smiles and sends daggers to the patient lay in the bed, trying to hit up his wife, unwilling to admit that he was getting jealous. He knows that he has absolutely no reason to be, but it's still hard to hear another man make a pass at your wife.

April nods and throws the soaked cloths into the trash as she turns around and looks to him, not realising just how close to her he was, "Doctor Avery," she begins, urging him to move a little so she can get past.

He budges, his eyes never leaving the other man's, shooting evil glares at him as he speaks, "What time are you going to be home tonight?"

She turns back to him and smiles, "Probably around ten. I still have some charting to do and a couple of patients to check up on."

He nods then, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her against him, "Don't be home too late. I have a lot of bad things planned." He teases her quietly, but just loud enough for the patient to hear.

He knows it's unethical, but overhearing the man try to put the moves on his wife so suggestively made him do and think possessive things. She was his, and he wanted everybody to know that.

"Doctor Avery!" She scolds, smacking a hand against his chest and ignoring his proud chuckle, "I'll see you at home."

He lets his hand rest on her hip for a second longer before he glares at her patient one more time and finally leaves her to get back to work.

Yeah, now he has to find something dirty to plan for the evening.


	6. The Wedding Rings

**Jackson and April picking out their wedding bands on the way to lake Tahoe.**

* * *

He'd been driving for about eleven hours when she points out that their commitment to each other might seem more real if they owned their own wedding bands. He had agreed and they'd found a small jeweller's not that far from Lake Tahoe, their awaiting destination.

"Hello."

They turn around at the sound of an elder woman's voice. She's wearing a dark blue pencil skirt and black shoes and her blouse is fairly old-fashioned.

"Could I help you with anything?"

"Hey. Uh, we need rings." Jackson says with a smile, wrapping an arm around April's waist and pulling her to him.

The woman stares between them, "Are you looking for an engagement ring or-"

April cuts her off, hating to sound rude but in a hurry, "Nope. No engagement, just a ring. A wedding ring. Two rings actually. One for me, and for him." She points to herself and Jackson with a smile.

"You don't want an engagement ring?" Jackson asks her.

The redhead shakes her head, "I don't need one, we're barely gonna be engaged."

"Yeah, but you-"

She turns to him fully and rests her palms against his chest, "Jackson, I want to marry you now. I don't want to be engaged because then I might freak out and you'll think that I'm changing my mind when I'm not. I want to be married. Now. To you. I don't want to get engaged because I want to start my forever with you right now."

He's not completely understanding what she's trying to get across but he goes along with it anyway. So, he nod and turns to the saleswoman with a smile, "Two wedding bands."

The woman smiles and leads them over to a glass showcase at the end of the room.

"These ones are nice and simple, they come as a pair."

Jackson holds up a finger and turns to his bride-to-be, "Honestly, I have no idea about any of this stuff and I'm down with something simple, but I want you to have whatever you want, okay?"

She nods, kind of uncertain and a little out of it, "Okay."

"Are we limiting ourselves to a price range or-"

"Nope." Jackson cuts the woman off this time, and he glances down at April with a gently smile, "She can choose whatever she wants, I don't care how much it costs."

"Jackson, I don't wanna-"

The woman beside them grins, "I'm guessing he wasn't the groom this morning…"

April chews on her bottom lip with a nervous laugh, "No. But this- This is so much better." She speaks, taking his hand and sharing a smile with the woman. Her eyes lower to the showcase and quickly find two perfectly cut and shaped rings. The man's is a simple silver band. It's thin and simple, and she shifts her gaze to the one beside it. It's the perfect wedding band for her, she thinks. It's light and silver and identical to the man's aside from the small diamonds going around it.

"Those ones." She points them out and waits for the woman to drag the cushion from the display. They're perfect. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jackson seems content with the rings, a seemingly excited smile on his face as he stares down at the silver bands. "You're sure?"

April nods eagerly and turns to the jewellery story clerk. "I'm sure. These are the ones."


	7. The Grocery Story Debate

**Jackson and April do the shopping.**

* * *

"Did you get the mushrooms?" April asks him, not even looking up from her shopping list as she pushes the truck forward.

"I can't find them." Jackson tells her with a frown as he grabs a bag of oranges from the aisle.

She stops the cart from moving and raises a brow at him, "They're always in the same spot."

"I know that, but they aren't now. Okay? What do you want me to do about it?" He rolls his eyes and she smacks his chest with the back of her hand.

"Don't roll those beautiful eyes at me."

He chuckles and grins down at her, "I won't. _Honey_."

She softly blushes and lets go of the shopping cart to step close to her husband, "Oh, I'm _honey_ now am I?" She stares up at him, her hands moving to his waist. "_Baby_."

Jackson smirks and shakes his head with a glance down at her, "We're gonna use pet names now? Really?"

She shrugs and rests her fingers on his belt, "I don't know, I kinda like it."

He knows what she's trying to do to him, so he grasps her wrists gently and pulls them away from his jeans, "You know what I like?" He asks her and she frowns. "You. In sweet, sweet agony beneath me. Or above me, I'm not sure whi-"

"Jackson!" She smacks him again, her mouth agape in disbelief, "There are kids here." She feels the need to remind him.

He grins, "Oh, I could come up with a lot worse than that."

She bites the insides of her cheeks and nods, "I know you can, I- I really do. And I really, _really_ want you to. But not right now, okay? Right now I need you to find the mushrooms."

He rolls his eyes again and backs away from her, quickly kissing the top of her head before he walks off down the aisle, "I will find the mushrooms for you. _Honey_."

She giggles at the name and shakes her head, failing to hold back her smirk, "Thank you, baby!"


	8. The Virginity Flashback

**They remember how she wanted to be a virgin for her husband, and how she actually was.**

* * *

"Hi." April says, wrapping her arms around his waist as she steps beside him.

"Hey." Jackson smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead softly, "How was your day?"

She shrugs and lets go of him, turning to pick up his beer from the counter to take a sip, "Long. I had this patient. This, uh, twenty-five year old. She was engaged, and so nice, bu she took a fall from her balcony and her leg was like slashed open."

"Well, how did her surgery go?" He asks, peeling his bottle of beer from her small hands and resting it back on the kitchen counter.

He steps closer to her, her back pressing against the sink, and he moves both of his hands to the sides of her waist comfortably.

April chews on her lips and nods slowly, "She's fine. I saved her." She kind of gushes and he grins.

"Look at my wife, all saving people and stuff." Jackson teases, pressing his forehead against hers and breathing in her scent.

The redhead giggles and trails her hands up his chest to rest on his broad shoulders, "You want to know something?"

He raises a brow and urges her to continue, "Yeah?"

"She is a virgin." She tells him quietly, her eyes darting back and forth between his own.

"Oh, yeah." He believes, running his hands up her sides and cupping the sides of ehr face.

She nods and licks her lips, "Uhuh, and it's sweet because she told me that she was waiting for the perfect guy, for her husband."

Jackson's not entirely sure where was going with her story, but he listens on, and only gently frowns in confusion when she starts to smile.

"And then you know what I realised?"

He thinks he's understanding it now. Maybe.

"I wanted the same thing. I was waiting for my husband." She reminds him.

Yeah. He gets it.

"I remember that." He informs her with a slight smirk.

April continues, "And I did. I waited, and waited, and then I lost my virginity to my husband."

"He just wasn't your husband at the time." He slips his hands to her hips again and lifts her up to sit against the sink and she complies, wrapping her arms around his neck for easier movement.

"We just did things a little out of order is all." She tells him, her tongue darting to her lips and she catches him staring down at her mouth, "And you know what?"

He's partially out of it, too focused on her lips and her hands trailing down the back of his shirt, her fingernails tracing his skin,"What?"

"Now I can have sex _whenever_ I want." She speaks teasingly, her brows raised and her mouth a devilish grin.

He chuckles then, "Whenever?"

"And wherever." She nods slowly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him tighter against her body.

His hands find the hem of her t-shirt and he begins to pull it upwards. Jackson leans down to press his lips to the side of her neck while he glances up at her heatedly, "Anywhere?"

She bites her lip and smirks, "Yep. And it's even better because my husband has a big-"

She gets cut off then, his mouth covering hers passionately and her mind adrift at the feeling of his hands against her flesh, and she'll never get tired of it.


	9. The College Girlfriend

**Japril are married, and an old girlfriend of Jackson's comes to town.**

* * *

She shrieks when she feels a pair of arms slip around her waist, and a head coming to rest against her shoulder. She softly turns her head and meets her husbands gaze, "You're in a good mood."

He grins and pulls her closer to his front, "well, why wouldn't I be? I have a great job and an amazing wife who I can-"

"Oh my god, Jackson Avery?"

They spin around at the mention of his name, a confused frown gracing April's face as Jackson rolls his eyes with a deep sigh.

"Shit."

"Who is that?"

He rubs a hand over his face and plasters a smile on his face when the woman approaches them from across the room, "my college girlfriend."

April gasps, arms folding over her chest and watching as the blonde stalks over to them, stopping in front of her husband with a smirk on her face.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" The blonde fans, eyeing Jackson up and down, "I guess you really meant it when you said that you wanted to become a doctor."

He nods and nervously blinks a couple of times, "I said I would, didn't I?"

The woman smiles, licking her lips and watching him with a glint in her eyes until April speaks up.

The redhead holds out her hand and steps closer to Jackson, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Ashley." The other woman replies, shaking her hand with a little grin, "And you are?"

"April Kepner-Avery."

"Avery, as in?"

April nods happily and feels Jackson wrap his arm around her waist possessively, "as in my wife."

The blonde pauses, watching the pair for a moment before she lightly laughs and shakes her head, "What a surprise. I remember you always telling me that you never wanted to get married,"

Jackson pipes in, cutting her off, "Well, things change."

"You're telling me. I thought you'd become a model or an actor or something that highlights your face."

"I never wanted to do that. And I think that saving people's lives is a lot more rewarding than flashing my smile."

"It's a nice smile though."

April watches them interact, chewing on her bottom lip as they talk. She doesn't see what could have made Jackson ever fall for the girl in the first place, well aside from the long legs and the obvious beach girl attitude.

"Yeah, well, you never saw me smile like I do now." He briefly glances down at April and she grins at the hint.

She ignores his comment and folds her arms over her chest sharply, "Anyway, do you know where I could find Doctor Shepherd. I think my sister has an appointment with him?"

"He's probably up on the fourth floor. You should ask the nurse on the desk when you get off of the elevator." April informs her, moving her hand to move against Jackson's chest, and she leans into him.

Ashley hides a frown, and glances back down to April, "it was nice seeing you again, Jackson. And it's lovely to meet you, April."

"Same here." The redhead perkily responds. She leans up to her husband, making sure that the blonde is still within hearing distance, "I have twenty minutes if you wanna-"

He smirks and grabs her hand, pulling her down the hallway and into an on-call room.

"Part of me thinks that you were jealous just then…"

She shrugs and tugs on his jacket, pulling it off of his body as he reaches for her scrub top, "do I need to be?"

She removes her top and unties her scrub pants, letting them drop down her legs. He picks her up then, after slipping his own top over his head, "D'you even need to ask?" She lifts herself up and wraps her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck, and she giggles as he drops her down on the bed with a lift thud.


	10. The Baby Name Game

**Jackson and April go shopping for baby items and try to decide on a name (and fail, of course).**

* * *

"I can't decide between the pink or the blue?" She holds up both little sticks of paper, tilting her head from side to side.

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Go for the white one."

"I'm not holding the white one." She frowns.

"Well, then, pick it up."

April shakes her head and smacks his chest lightly, "Could you please put a little more thought into this? This is our child's room, okay? We can't just have white."

"Why not? You don't even wanna know the sex of the baby so you can't choose between pink or blue. What if we have a boy and it's got a pink room with bows and crap?" He raises a brow and stretches his arms tiredly.

She sighs and places the coloured charts down. She smiles up at him and wraps her arms his waist as he lowers his arms to pull her against him.

His clasps his hand behind her back and kisses her forehead, "Choose any colour you want."

She grins, "What about yellow? But like, pale yellow?"

"Sure." He smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder as she heads off down the aisle and stops in front of the tins of paint. She points to the tin of Little Lemonade paint and he leans forward the grab it. "We're gonna need masks or whatever because you are not inhaling this crap."

"You're the one painting."

Jackson nods once, "Yeah, but you're still gonna be around, and I don't want these fumes intoxicating my little Jordan."

She rolls her eyes then, "Jordan? No, no, no, we agreed no basketball star names. Besides, I thought we settled on Reed?"

"I get that you miss her, because I do, too. But I mean, come on, really? Reed, for a boy?"

"Reed works both ways. Oh, and please, Jordan is such a good name for a little girl?" She laughs and follows hm as he places the huge tin of paint down on the counter.

"Uh, yeah."

"Uh, no. We're not naming our child Jordan."

"Well, we're not naming it Reed."

"Don't call it, it." She scolds him with a hint of a smile

He grins down at her, "Okay, we're not naming our little star, our little piece of heaven, Reed."

"That's better." She nods proudly and steps behind him, slipping her hands into the front pockets of his jeans as she leans against his back, "What are we gonna name her then?"

He smirks again and glances down at her from the corner of his eye as he pays for the paint, "I think you mean, what are we gonna name him." He corrects her and she pushes against his back harshly.

"Let's just go home."


	11. The Wilson-Karev Wedding

**Jackson and April attend Alex and Jo's wedding.**

* * *

"Would you please calm down?"

She glares at him from the corner of her eye and tugs on the hem of her dress, trying to pull it further down her legs.

"April, seriously, you look fine!"

"I'm sorry if I don't feel comfortable in a short dress when I'm the size of a freaking house!" She squeaks and gives up on the dress, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. She feels her husband's presence beside her as he walks around the car and stops in front of her.

"You're barely even three months." He tells her with a smile.

The redhead pouts, "Well, I feel like I'm about seven months along and I've eaten five cakes so…"

Jackson grins down at her and steps forward, pinning her back against the passenger side door. He rests both hands on either side of her head and she holds back a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that." She warns him and slouches back against their car.

He chuckles softly and brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Like what?"

April shakes her head with a smile, "Like what got me pregnant in the first place."

"I'm looking at you like you're the woman I love, and the mother of my child, and like the woman who is going to walk in there with me and watch our friend get married."

She rolls her eyes and places her hands against his suit-clad chest with a grin, "Do we have to stay after the ceremony?" She asks him quietly, her hands tracing up his chest until she grasps the back of his neck in her hands.

Jackson licks his lips and glances down at her mouth, watching as she chews on her bottom lip, "You know that you get really horny when you're pregnant, right?"

She taps his arms with a smile before she presses her fingers to the base of his skull and pulls him down to meet her lips.

They pull away after a minute when Cristina walks past them and wolf-whistles with a laugh.

"Should I tell Evil Spawn that his best man is skipping the wedding to boink his wife?"

Jackson groans and lets his head drop to April's shoulder, who only rolls her eyes again.

She pushes against his chest and grabs his hand as they walk towards the church. "Later."

He frowns, "You were the one who brought it up."

"And you're the one that won't be getting it up if you don't get in there and support Alex. Let's go." She tugs on his hand and they enter the church.

"Kepner!" Arizona calls out and April quickly rushes over to the blonde with a grin as they start to gush about the baby.

Jackson seeks out the groom and slaps a hand again his shoulder when he spots him already at the altar.

Alex turns around and groans, pulling on his tie.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again, man." He shakes his head with a frown.

"Dude, you proposed to her. Besides, I thought the last time was a quick do?"

Karev shrugs, "Yeah, but it was different. She was, you know, dying and I thought that was it. But this- Dude, this is it. There ain't no going back."

The music starts to play and everybody glances toward the entrance as the bridesmaids make their way down the aisle, and Alex takes a deep breath as Jo walks out.

"No going back." He whispers to himself with a nervous smile, and Jackson grins, his eyes catching his wife's bright smile as she stares after the bride.

"No going back."


	12. The Secret Father Surprise

**Jackson realises April's pregnant before she does.**

* * *

"Hey, can you pass me that paper?"

April frowns but ands him the sheet roughly, "You could have gotten it yourself, you know…"

He raises a brow with a slight grin, "Are you okay?"

She shrugs and pouts her lips slightly, "I'm just tired, is all. And I'm starving, did they have any pudding left in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know." Jackson replies casually as he glances down at the document.

She kicks him under the table to catch his attention and he groans.

"Ahh, what the hell?"

The redhead crosses her arms and stares at him, "I asked you a question."

"What are you, PMS-ing, Jesus." He shakes his head with a sigh and frowns when she tightens her lips and tears swell in her eyes. "Oh, crap." He stands up from his seat and walks around the table before he kneels in front of her calmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Look, I'm just really tired, and I'm hungry, and my feet are freaking killing me, alright? So, can you please just go and get me some pudding? You're in charge of this place now, right? Get them to make some!"

Jackson laughs and rubs her knees softly before he stands with a smile, "Are you- You know… PMS-ing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

His eyes widen and he stares down at her carefully, "I'm just wondering, okay? I'll just- I'm gonna go and get your cake, alright?"

"Pudding!"

"Right. Pudding.: He corrects himself and kisses her forehead quickly before leaving the room with a grin as he closes the office door.

She'd been throwing up every morning for like a week and, though he's not exactly an expert on all things baby-related, he's pretty sure that cravings and tiredness are other symptoms of pregnancy.

"Yep, she's pregnant." He mutters to himself as he walks towards the cafeteria, unable to hide his grin.


	13. The Greatest T-Shirt

**April telling Jackson she's pregnant for the first time.**

* * *

He throws his keys down on the table beside the door with a sigh, and he glances around their apartment with a soft frown.

"April?"

It takes her a second to reply, but he hears her voice ring from the bedroom. "I'm here."

Jackson makes his way into their bedroom and stops short in the doorway, watching as his wife turns around and holds her hands out.

It's not her hands that catch his attention, but rather what she's holding in them.

"World's Greatest Dad", the words written across the blue t-shirt catch his attention and he creases his forehead in confusion, "What's-"

April grins on the other side of the room, "What do you think it means?"

Jackson's face lights up then, "You're pregnant?" She nods eagerly and he quickly rushes over to her side, abandoning the t-shirt on the floor. She squeals when he picks her up and twirls her around.

"It worked? We're having a baby?" He sounds so happy, and so ecstatic at the thought of her carrying his child, their child.

April giggles and wraps her arms around his neck contently before resting her forehead against his and biting her bottom lip. "We're having a baby." She tells him quietly and he smiles a toothy grin.

"We're having a baby." He repeats after her and deposits her down on the bed softly. "Me and you."

She smiles and pulls him down to her, "Me and you."


	14. The Family Visit

**April's family comes to visit her and find out her and Jackson are married.**

* * *

The doorbell rings around six in the morning and she runs toward it, not exactly eager but mostly trying to avoid her husband's tickling hands.

She shrieks when he grabs her waist, pulling her back against his bare chest and running his hands down her sides and she giggles like a child.

"Stop!" He's been like this all morning, since they woke up and she left him wanting more in bed. One round apparently wasn't enough for him in the morning anymore, she had joked and he had just grabbed her. And proved that statement right, of course.

April gasps when he slips his hands to her legs and pulls her up to his body, and she wraps an around his neck to steady herself.

"Jackson!" He picks her up and carries her over to their front door, letting her pull it open with a laugh and he hides behind the door to shield his half-naked body. If his mother was at the door, he really didn't want-

"Well, this is nice."

Okay, it's not his mother. It's worse.

He quickly drops his wife to the floor, and she pulls his old worn-out shirt that covered her body down her thighs, a bashful look on her face.

Jackson steps out from behind the door, careful to hide behind her as to avoid her sister's gaze dropping to his crotch. Yeah, that would be awkward, since he's only wearing a pair of tight black boxers that he'd managed to slip on after their shower and before she'd tried to get him naked again.

Kimmie Kepner smirks, "I think I remember you." She points out, raising a brow wickedly and stepping into their apartment by her own invitation.

Luckily, it's only her younger sister and her mother, and April thanks her stars that her father wasn't at the door. Then again, her mother is just stood there like a door-stop.

"Mom." The redhead greets, pushing her hair from her face and grabbing Jackson's hand.

Karen Kepner smiles then and holds out a hand, "I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of being introduced. I'm Karen and, if I recall correctly, you were that Avery man, right?"

Jackson clears his throat and shakes her hand with a smile, "Yeah. M'am, I, uh- I'm Jackson."

The older woman nods and turns to grab the suitcase behind her, "Shall I come in?"

They quickly step back and let her through, and they push the door shut after she enters. April pushes against his chest, ushering him toward the bedroom to get dressed and he sighs. "Bring me some sweats!" She mutters loudly to him and he nods as he flicks through theid drawers.

April walks over to her guests, sitting happily on the couch. She clasps her hands and sways them back and forth, "I didn't know you guys were coming over."

Kimmie shrugs, crossing her legs and licking her lips, "We just thought we'd stop by. We haven't seen you since the wedding." She grins with a wink as Jackson walks back into the living room. He steps beside April and slips his hand into the front pockets of his sweat pants as April slips on a pair of shorts.

"Can I get you guys anything?" It's kind of awkward and he smiles politely

Karen nods with a look at him up and down, "I'd like a cup of coffee."

He quickly agrees and heads off into the kitchen are to fix her drink. He could do with one himself right now.

April sighs and takes a seat opposite her family, chewing on her bottom lip and resting her head in her hand unsurely.

Kimmie gasps, "Holy Ducky, what is that on your hand?" She exclaims, eyeing April's left hand in shock.

The sister fails to hide her smile and she glances down at the ring on her finger, "Oh, right. Uh, we- We are married."

"You got hitched?"

"You're telling me you ran away from one wedding to get into another?" Her mother asks in disbelief, "Please tell me it's to him, at least." She nods her head toward Jackson, who seems completely oblivious to their conversation.

April grins, "Yeah. We kind of eloped, I guess? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mom, I know-"

Karen shales her head and grasps her daughter;s hand tightly, "Oh, hush. If you're happy, I'm happy. And I'm guessing you're pretty great waking up next to him every morning." She teases, "Now, tell me all about it."

Kimmie cuts in, coming to sit beside her sister, "And tell us about that rock on your finger!"


	15. The Very Bad Thing

**April surprises Jackson with lingerie under her doctor coat because he's head of the board.**

* * *

"Come in."

The door creaks open but Jackson doesn't look up, instead just focuses on his papers and raises a brow.

"Yes?"

With the small slam of the door, he glances up to find his wife with her back to him. She spins around with a smile and he taps his pen to the office desk with a faint smirk.

April licks her lips and walks closer to the bureau, hands stuffed in her lab coat pockets. "I did something."

"Did you kill someone?" He jokes and she pulls a face with a kick to his leg beneath the desk. He's not completely ignorant to the heels she's wearing, especially since she's more of a easy sneakers kind of girl. "What did you do?" Now he's curious.

She grins and steps in front of him, her behind grazing the wooden table. "I did something bad."

"Are you playing a game right now?"

She shrugs and continue with a pout, "Maybe." She brushes his papers to the side casually, careful not to make a mess (because she'd hate to clean up afterward, he knows)

Jackson leans back in his office chair and watches as she sits herself on the desk, coat pulled over her chest tightly. He squints playfully, "How bad are talking?"

"Very bad." She clarifies for him, voice low, and blinking her long lashes rapidly and kicking her legs back and forth.

She slowly lets go of her lab coat and lets it slip open and he groans in delight at the view. She's wearing a skimpy pair of panties that he fails to see the utility of, and a black push-up bra to match that he definitely enjoys. Oh, and she has this garter around her right thigh that he can't wait to pull off and her red hair is bouncing around her shoulders. That's it, that's all of it, and he's slowly dying.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He mutters when she drags his chair forward and pushes her heels against it. "April-"

"I've been very bad." She informs him, face pouting seductively and eyes wide. Okay, she's kind of insecure about this. Yes, they're married, and she knows how much he enjoys sex with her, but that doesn't change the fact that she feels incredibly awkward right now.

He pushes the coat from her shoulders and she slips it down, tossing onto the office room floor. She never thought she'd be seducing her husband in the board meeting room. None the less, encouraging him to bang her on the table where her co-workers and friends (and her husband in question) sit to discuss important topics.

"I can see that." He smirks and grasps the backs of her knees to tug her towards the edge of the desk. His hands trace her skin and she bites her lip mischievously, "I think you need to be punished."

She nods slowly yet happily and shrugs her shoulders, "If you say so."

Yes, her husband being in charge of the board and having power is kind of incredibly sexy and frustrating, so she's gonna take advantage of it and play along.

"What should I do with you?" He's completely forgotten about the paperwork he needs to fill out and he's entirely focused on his wife's breasts and lack of clothing.

She licks her lips, "Anything you see fit."

Jackson smirks and cups her face, "Oh, I know something that'll fit." She holds back a laugh and he does the same, clearly just as amused at she is.

April tugs on the collar of his dark blue scrubs, and drags him closer. "It's really cold in here, so do something please?" She mumbles, back to her usual higher-pitched April voice and he smiles. Jackson stands up and slips his hands up her thighs, toying with the garter around her leg.

"Well then, I guess we need to turn the heat up."

She giggles at his teasing suggestion and wraps her arms around his neck when he lays her down across the desk. Finally.


	16. The Awkward Position

**April tying Jackson up and having her way with him, but Arizona and Cristina walk in because April gave them the keys to pick something up and forgot.**

* * *

"Why did Kepner give you a key?"

"In case I needed it." Arizona shrugs and slips the key into the lock, turning the handle on her friend's door. "Okay, where is the cake?" She needed a birthday cake making for Sophia's fourth birthday party and April was nice enough to offer her home-grown catering services, free of charge.

The pair enter the apartment and Cristina glances around with a smirk, "Well, Avery really went all out with this place, didn't he?" She crosses her arms and walks around as Arizona heads off into the kitchen area.

A sudden bang in the room next door catches the brunette's attention and Arizona frowns, confused since April was meant to be working the night shift and Jackson was in Boston, doing something that he dubbed important for the hospital.

Cristina licks her lips with a grin and heads past the peds surgeon, slipping down the short hallway. She notices a door open, seemingly the bedroom, and raises a brow suggestively when she hears Kepner's high-pitched voice through the open door.

"Is she-" She whispers and Arizona nods slowly, just as stunned as she is.

The cardio surgeon pushes the door open, eyes wide and mouth agape at the sight before her.

"Damn, Kepner. You just keep on surprising me." She teases with a shake of the head and the redhead gasps across the room, hands clutching the skin of her husband beneath her and legs falling open to his sides.

"Cristina!"

She ducks her head and presses herself down against Jackson to cover her naked chest and hide her flustered face. She really wasn't expecting anybody to walk in on them like this. Completely naked, with her husband tied down, sauce trickling down his glorious chest and April licking it off.

He just stiffs a smirk and twitches his nose, noticing Arizona's eyes drifting to his hands bound to the posts of their bed. "This is not what- What it looks like."

The blonde just stares at him and Cristina laughs, slipping her phone from her jeans, already calling Meredith.

"Oh my gosh! Get out!" April squeaks from her position.

She leaves the room and cackles down the phone and Arizona rolls her eyes, avoiding eye contact with them both since she caught sight of their current disposition. April was actually- ok.

She squints and shakes her head uncomfortably, "So, when you say you're away on business, you're really-"

"Yeah, Avery's a little tied up right now." Cristina jokes, coming back into the room with her cell phone outstretched. "Mer's on the phone, say hi."

Jackson groans and glares at her, "Get the hell out of my bedroom! And if you speak of this to anybody, ever, I will kill you myself."

Arizona quickly leaves the room, waving off, "Thanks for the cake Kepner. Enjoy the sauce!"

Cristina laughs again and follows, closing the door behind her, "I think it was syrup. The stickier, the better."


	17. The Even Worse Thing

**Mark and Cristina walk in on Jackson and April in the boardroom having sex. _Follow-up to Chapter 15._**

* * *

She'd only been searching for about ten minutes when she finally found him.

Cristina needed him for a consult, and he'd been ignoring his pages and calls so far. She'd searched every on-call room and rolled her eyes at every nurse that crossed her path, but finally she'd found him.

She just wasn't expecting to find a petite redhead tucked beneath his body, back arched and legs around him, and his hands clutching at the board room desk.

"Holy cow."

She covers her face after shouting and frowns.

The couple quickly move, and April shrieks as she ducks to the floor to hide as though Cristina hadn't already seen her.

Jackson stands still behind the desk, hands over his crotch and trying to tie up his scrub laces to cover himself.

"Can you guys seriously not keep it in your pants for two seconds?" Cristina shakes her head with a faint smirk. Been there, done that.

"We're newlyweds." Jackson reasons.

April rises up then, lab coat pulled back over her body and hands wrapping it securely around her waist, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone what?" A voice comes through the door, and Jackson groans when he spots his former mentor entering the room. "Avery, my man!" Mark pauses and glances around the room after noticing the awkward silence, "What's going on in here?"

Cristina laughs, "Your boy and his wife here were getting freaky on my desk."

Jackson squints, "It's not your desk!"

"It's shared, that's even worse!" She barks back.

April chews on her lip for a second before pointing towards the door and glancing at the other people in the room, "I'm just gonna g-"

"Take your bra with you." Mark tells her, nodding his head to her abandoned garment on the floor. She quickly grabs it and slips past the doorway, parting ways with Jackson with a final glance, for now.

Sloan grins and folds his arms over his chest as Cristina slips out of the room, clearly already bored with the situation.

"Married life, huh?"

Avery nods with a faint chuckle, "It's great."


	18. The Library of Getting to Know You

**Jackson is a spoilt rich kid sent to boarding school and meets April.**

* * *

"What did you do?"

He shifts his gaze from the quiet girl across the library, leaning back in his chair and eyeing the blonde girl in front of him.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes, "What did you do? People only come here because they robbed a store or accidentally shot someone. It's not your typical high school. So, what did you do?" She explains with a question, and Jackson just grimaces.

He could kill his mother for sending him here, away to some stupid boarding school in Vermont with preppy kids and dorks. Yes, his family is rich and famous so he's classed as preppy. Yes, it's partially his own fault. But that doesn't mean he wants to be around boring eighteen year-olds all day.

"I got caught with two girls in my mom's bed."

The blonde gasps, eyebrows raised and books held to her chest, "Seriously? That's like-" She pauses, glancing around the room, "Kind of hot."

Jackson nods carelessly and clasps his hands together on top of the empty wooden desk.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

He's not even sure why he's in the library, and he's kind of regretting his decision now that there's some blonde bimbo clearly hitting on him.

"I'm not interested. Sorry."

He glances back over at the girl sat alone in the corner of the room, a book in her lap and hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Who is she?"

She looks back over at the girl and frowns with a faint laugh, "Her? She's like virgin-central. You can't possibly want to get to know her."

Jackson stands up, shrugging the blonde off as he approaches the other girl.

She perks her head up when she feels him beside her and she gulps.

"Can I help you?"

He smiles at winning grin of his and sits down across from her at the table. "Hi. I'm Jackson."

"Oh." Is all she says before returning to her book and he frowns. What the hell? He's not interested in her book or even that she's apparently some tight-knitted closed-legs good-girl. He felt a pull to her, a weird attraction that he couldn't walk away from, though he tried to.

"And you are?" He tries again and she licks her lips as she closes her book and places it down in her lap.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you're talking to me, but if this is some sort of prank then please don't."

"I was just introducing myself."

"And I was just saying." She informs him.

"Are you- Are you reading the Bible?" He asks, noticing the thickness of her book.

She stares at him blankly, "Don't mock me."

"I wasn't. I was just- That's nice, that's good that you have, you know- Beliefs." He sighs, almost in defeat. Clearly she isn't one for talking. "Can I have your name?"

"Why would you want my name?"

"So I can get to know you."

She frowns, "Why would a guy like you want to get to know me?"

Jackson grins and leans across the desk, "What kind of guy am I?"

She swallows a breath and casts her gaze back down to the cover of her book, "You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure what kind of guy I am, but I think I have you all figured out."

She lifts a brow curiously and softly blushes when he smirks, his eyes enchanting hers, "What kind of girl am I?"

"You're a bookworm. You get nervous with male company, which I can already tell given how flustered you get every time I open my mouth. It helps if you don't look me directly in the eyes, or at my smile, or my chest, but we're not there yet." He continues, "See? You're blushing again, and I'm guessing you don't think I'm being sincere, but I am. Maybe you've never had anybody look at you like I am right now, but you should. Believe me, guys should be looking at you. See, I could have easily followed that blonde over there into the school's bathroom but I don't want to. I wanted to talk to you, and meet you, and get to know you. You seem interesting, and I- I like your hair."

"You like my hair?"

"It's nice. The colour, it suits you." He points out, "The red goes well with your skin. Pale skin, not many people look good but you do. And yes, I'm complementing you right now." He smiles again and she chews on her lower lip, trying to hold back a smile herself, "I'm gonna pretend that I don't wanna touch your hair though, or feel your skin, or be any closer to you, because I'm pretty sure that'll make you even more nervous so I'm just gonna sit here and watch you. Because you seem interesting, and I want to know you, and talk to you, and I-"

"April." She cuts him short, standing up, and holding her sacred book to her chest, "My name- It's April."

Jackson grins and holds out his hand and she softly clasps her fingers around his palm. He tries to ignore the spark that runs up his arm when she touches his flesh, "Nice to meet you, April."


	19. The Game

**April and Jackson role playing where they don't know each other.  
**

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She turns to face the man behind her, a small smile on her lips, "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone."

He shrugs and sits down beside her, sliding his hands across the bar-top, "So am I."

April shakes her head softly in disbelief, "You're just gonna sit there?"

"Until you let me buy you a drink." The man informs her

She nods slowly and turns back around to face the bar, hand grasping her already-poured drink gently and crossing her legs. She doesn't fail to notice his eyes on her legs, his gaze travelling up her thighs to the edge of her short tight dress. The redhead bites her lip and grins, almost bashfully, "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

"Can I buy you a drink yet?"

"No."

He smirks and holds his hands up, quickly ordering himself a scotch, "I'm not going to force you into having a drink with me. I just- Look, you're an attractive woman." He points, familiar eyes tracing her skin again, "I'm not gonna deny that I find you extremely beautiful and I'm not gonna pretend I can't picture you naked and wrapped around me." He smirks when she blushes that colour he adores.

April turns to him, licks her lips and raises a brow, "I've never seen you here before." She brings up then, eyeing him carefully.

He grins again, "I'm only in town for a couple of days. On business."

She nods and faintly smiles so he continues.

"And what is it that you do?"

"You'd love to know that, wouldn't you?" She downs the rest of her shot and stands up, grabbing her purse. She leans down to his face, watching as his gaze never falls from her lap, "Do you wanna get out of here?" She clasps her hands in front of her black dress and he licks his lips.

He stands up then, following her lead, "I thought you were meeting someone." He adds, voice low and husky, and she smirks.

April tilts her head to the side, "He's already here."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nods and Jackson smirks again, grabbing his wife's hand as they go to leave, their little game paying off, "And I'm leaving with him, too."


	20. The Doctor Playing Doctor

**April and Jackson role-playing, and sexy times ensue.**

* * *

"Did you steal those from the hospital?"

April shrugs with a slight frown, pulling the gloves over her small fingers. She licks her lips and adjusts her dress, "Alright, Sir. Could you tell me where it hurts?" She holds a serious gaze and he smirks, lay across their bed casually.

"Everywhere."

She raises a brow and approaches him, stopping by the side of the bed and resting a hand to his forehead, "Oh, you're red hot. Have you been feeling okay?"

He shakes his head and stares at her blankly, watching as she sits on the side of the bed and places her gloved hand to his neck. "Not really. I've been like this for a couple of days." Jackson tells her, squinting his eyes and whispering, "Can you make it better?"

The redhead bites her tongue, shifting on the bed to rest her hands against his jean-clad thighs. She settles on her knees between his legs, and swats his hand away when he touches her waist, "Sir!" She scolds with a glare, "Where does it hurt the most?" She asks politely, moving so her white_ nurse_'s dress (bought special for their first anniversary from a lingerie store) slides up her thighs and she licks her lips.

"Here." He holds a finger to his neck and tilts his head back.

"There?" She kisses the side of his neck, tongue lashing at his skin and covered hands cupping his face.

"Yeah, and here." April follows his trail down to his chest and she tugs on the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head hurriedly. She pushes him back against the bed and straddles his waist,

"Right here?" She dabs her index finger to his chest and presses her lips to the flesh of his muscled chest when he nods. She slowly makes her down, sloppily kissing and nibbling at his stomach, "What about here?" She kisses the area of skin above his jeans, hands clasping at the sides of his belt and eyes darting up at him through long lashes.

Jackson smirks, leaning back as she works his pants open "Definitely."

April bites her lip as she pulls away from him to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down, "Anywhere else?" Her face and voice are so serious and he's honestly sure that he's never been more turned on.

"Everywhere."

"You're gonna have to be more specific." She warns him, applying pressure to his groin as she lifts herself up. She grasps the sides of his face and lets him pull down the zip along the front of her outfit, stopping just below her breasts.

He sits up and pulls her waist toward to him, "You should wear this at work."

"I think that might cause a few problems." She informs him, suddenly pushing him back roughly and cupping his face again as she smothers his mouth. She never knew she had it in her, and she's honestly never been more turned on than by their little charade. "You need to lie down." April mumbles against his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip as she mounts his lap. He holds onto her hips tightly as she tortuously grinds against him, forehead pressed to his steadily and she closes her eyes.

"What's your diagnosis?"

She kisses him then, breathing against his lips, "A very bad case of sexy."

Jackson softly grins and pulls her closer, fingers sliding the zip lower down her chest, "Treatment?"

His eyes have that dark and dangerous thing going on again and she takes a sharp breath, hands growing weak and tempted to give up, "Whatever you like."

His hands are back on her then, flipping her over so she lies beneath him, legs pulled up at his sides and arms flung around his neck.

"I think I'm all better now."


	21. The Innocent Stripper

**April works as a stripper(because she needs money for her studies) and Jackson is at his friend's bachelor party.**

* * *

He doesn't know if it's the hair, the incredibly tiny shorts (and the legs beneath them) or the way her bra is pushing her breasts up, but he's fascinated by her.

She doesn't have the usual, general look of a strip club employee. Pale skin, red hair, innocent vibe about her. She looks sort of lost, like she's not entirely sure why she was there, on that stage, shaking what God gave her and what Daddy told her not to use to her advantage.

There are a few older guys watching her every move and he can see, feel, the discomfort on her face, clearly uneasy with their eyes on her ass.

He's not a pervert, far from it, he's just a regular twenty-five year old with a steady job and a best friend who wanted his bachelor party to be held at a strip club to celebrate his limited freedom. He'd agreed (of course), and organized the thing. What guy wouldn't?

He might not be a pervert by any means, but he's not immune to the female form. To the way she flicks her hair about, grabbing the pole like her life depended on it, and moves her ass up and down to the music.

When her half-naked blonde friend (he assumes they're friendly because she was giggling with her earlier) comes toward the bachelor and straddles his lap, he shakes his head with a grin when his friend cheers, holding his beer up proudly.

And then she, the flaming redhead with the unsure expression, throws her head back, a hand letting go of that shiny pole and she locks her gaze with his, caramel eyes meeting his green ones. She stands back up straight and takes a deep breath with a lick of the lips as she steps down from the small box. Hands by her sides, she slowly (it's not actually that slow, it just feels like it) makes her way over to his table, stopping in front of him and producing a faint smile.

"Hi." He speaks, voice low and eyes glued to hers. He ignores his friend's brother tapping him on the back with a whistle.

The young woman chews on her bottom lip with a small smile and holds her hand out (ignoring her slight shakes).

"Woo! Avery!" His bachelor friend, Alex, calls proudly when he stands up and takes her hand as she leads him away.

Jackson rolls his eyes at the guy and curses himself when he can't focus on anything besides her ass in those incredibly tiny shorts. She leads him away into a secluded room, pulls the curtains shut behind them and pushes him down onto a padded chair.

Her hands grasp his shoulders and she leans down to him, "Feel me up."

"What?" He's confused to say the least.

"Look, I get paid by my boss every time I do this, and this is my first time, but you seem alright and I just- I need you to feel me up." She tells him quietly, breath close to his as she climbs onto his lap, hands clawing at his shirt.

Jackson throws his head back, eyes closed as he runs his hands up her naked back, "How do you know I'm decent?"

"I don't, but I'd rather take a risk with you than let one of those creepy guys out there touch me." She informs him, moving his hands to rest on her ass.

"Isn't that your job, though?"

She backs away from him slightly and pushes her red hair behind her ears. She sighs, "You think I'd choose to do this? Please, I went to Sunday School. My parents would kill me if they knew I was here."

"I don't think your Sunday School teacher would enjoy this either." He jokes and she smiles.

"Well, as long as I'm not having sex or doing drugs-"

"You don't have sex?"

"Are you propositioning me?" She grabs his hands again and places them on her breasts.

Jackson grunts, "Jesus, you're killing me." He's now assuming she's a virgin, which is actually a little confusing given her job of the moment, and the thought is making this, him, even harder. "This is your first day?"

"Nope, but this is my first private dance, and you're not exactly making it good."

"Can I kiss you?" He voices almost silently, determined to make it better, eyes following hers until she bites her lip and slowly nods. Her hands grasp the sides of his face then and she softly moans when he presses his lips to hers, hands cupping her ass.

The redhead takes his right hand and places it over her breast again, moving it herself to start him off. He groans when she unclasps her bra and drops it, moving his hands to her chest again. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Seriously?"

She softly giggles (though she tries not to), "Don't make me hit you." She mumbles, pressing her head to the crook of his neck and slipping her hands up the front of his shirt, cursing herself when she feels his toned chest beneath her fingertips.

"How the hell are you a virgin?"

She takes a deep breath and pulls his face toward her chest, throwing her head back and faking a moan (though she's not entirely faking it), "I'm pretending I don't feel anything."

"And how's that working for you?"

"Not very well." She grasps his shoulders, rests her forehead to his and slowly grinds in his lap, feeling him pressed against her leg.

His hands are still caressing her breasts and she bites her lip, holding back a gentle cry, "Can you feel that?"

"Uhum." She grinds her teeth for a second before roughly pressing her mouth against his.

Jackson pulls away, running a hand through her hair when she rests her smaller hands on his belt and glances down at his arousal, "Quit."

"What?" She squeaks.

"Just- Quit. Please?" He manages, cupping her face softly but shifting his hips upwards, "Come be with me."

"I don't know you." She points out, frowning with slight daydream. She could. She knows she could easily leave (after only a couple days of service) and go be with him, and have sex with him, and have a family with him. She knows that after only fifteen minutes of being near him.

"But you can. I know you don't wanna be here, I mean, Christ, you're basically forcing me to feel you up. Even though, yes, I'm enjoying it. Probably a little more than I should since you're a virgin and all, but we can work on that." He adds with a quick shake of the head, keeping his voice low. "I don't know you, but I want to, and I wanna leave here and know that you're alright."

Her forehead creases, "You don't know anything about me." She tells him, "I could be lying about all of this."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then leave with me." He seems determined to get her to follow him, to be with him, but he's a little confused by his own spontaneity.

"I need this job."

"I can find you another one. Hell, I'm rich, you won't need one."

"You want to _Pretty Woman_ me?"

"Just the ending, not the whole film."

"You really are decent, aren't you?" She smiles with a faint blush and licks her lips, cupping his face between her hands, "I don't know about this. It's a little crazy."

Jackson grins, hands moving to her ass again to continue their charade, "I thought you said you wanted to take a risk with me?"

"OK."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." She smiles against his lips, kissing him quickly, "Just feel me up first."

Realisation dawns on him and he smirks, "Can I have your name?"

"April."

"That's my favourite month."

She drops herself down onto his lap against, applying a tortuous pressure to his erection, "Don't make me hit you."


	22. The Delicious Phone Call

**Jackson is away on a business trip, so they get creative on the phone.**

* * *

"How's the conference?"

He shrugs and shuts the binder he was holding, tossing it down on top of his suitcase carelessly. "Fine." He sighs with a slight frown.

April nods on her end, "I miss you." She voices quietly.

Jackson smiles, "I miss you, too."

She steps into the bathroom, their bathroom, and turns on the taps to run herself a bath. She's had a long day, she deserves it, after all.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asks and she giggles.

"I might be."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He groans down the phone and she smirks, tying her hair up into a loose bun and unbuttoning her shirt. Her brain suddenly switches and she bites her lip, tempted yet resisting. It couldn't hurt, right? Besides, who would know aside from them?

She hums down the line, pulling the phone away slightly to push her jeans down her legs.

"April?"

She hides a laugh and her eyes brighten, "Yes?" She asks innocently. She knows exactly what she's doing right now, to him.

Jackson closes his eyes on his end and lets the image of his wife drift to his thoughts, "What are you doing?"

She can hear the desperation in his voice and she purposely lets out a gentle moan as she turns the taps back off and steps into her relaxing bath, letting the warm bubbles touch her naked skin. "What are _you_ doing?"

"That depends what you're doing." She laughs softly and leans her head back against the edge of the bath, placing her phone on the side of the tub and turning the speaker on. "April."

"I miss you." She reminds him, hands skimming down her legs.

"How much?" His deep voice breaks her insides and she smirks.

"Very, very much."

"Same here." He tries to resist it, tries to fight the want to slip a hand down his boxers and close his eyes to the sweet images of her doing _things_. "What are you doing?" He repeats the question and she pauses.

"Thinking of you?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh." She informs him, nodding her head though he fails to see and she runs a soapy hand up her stomach to her breasts, "Imagining you."

Jackson holds back his own moan and frowns in torture, "What am I doing?"

She nods again, tongue tracing her lips and hands cupping her own flesh, "Touching me."

"_Jesus_. I wish I was." His voice husks with a devilish smirk when he gives in, hand unzipping his jeans and letting his eyes close as if on command.

"I do, too." She begins, "I wish you were here. With me, in our bathtub. Touching me, kissing me. I need you here. I need you now."

"Keep going."

She slips a hand down between her legs, bringing her knees up and closing her eyes with a deep sigh at his request. "I need you. I want you to feel me right now. I want you," She stops suddenly, unsurely and with a long breath, "inside me."

"Yeah." He swallows a breath and groans, hand sweating at the thought, "Imagine it." He hears no reply and figures out what she's doing, "April- Do it for me."

"I already am." She mumbles, words whispered and breathing shaky as she pictures him replacing her hands, "_Jackson_."

"Keep going."


	23. The Hitchhiker

**April needs a ride; hitchhicker prompt.**

* * *

When she saw a little girl, her mother had always told to never talk to strangers. Never stop and chat, always smile and walk by. If you didn't know them, they couldn't harm you.

Her mother had definitely never told her to walk down a quiet road alone in the dark, in the hope that someone decent would drive by and help her out.

Her hands grasp her dress and she picks it up as she continues on down the uneven path. Her feet are sore and she's tempted to kick off her heels and just give up. Sit down on the curb and wait for someone, something, to come along and sweep her (literally) off her feet.

What the hell was she thinking? What could have possessed her to ditch her fiancé at the altar and make a run for it? She'd left everything back at the Church; purse, phone, a good change of clothes. The only items on her were an overpriced wedding dress, muddy white heels, flimsy white lingerie and a garter wrapped too-tightly around her thigh. She was the vision of a murderer's fantasy right now.

"I give up!" She throws her arms down, dropping to the concrete ground and hicking her dress around her legs as she sits down on the side of the path. She rests her hands in her lap and rests her elbows against her knees, lips pouting and eyes tired.

Maybe she should have just married him. Maybe he wouldn't have been so bad. Her family had flown out the way out from Ohio to Seattle for the occasion, and she'd gone and done a runner on the guests. Granted it's not as if anybody had come looking for her, so maybe they weren't that concerned. Or maybe they just thought she'd turn back around, change her mind, and settle for her groom. Could she though? Could she give up and decide to spend eternity with a seemingly nice yet boring paramedic who doesn't challenge her or offer her anything special?

"Do you need a hand?"

Her head perks up then, brows raised and mouth dry as she stares ahead at the man in front of her, his car lights flashing in the near distance. She folds her arms closer to her chest protectively and nervously sighs when he steps closer.

The man holds his hands up as though he was being careful and he softly smiles, "I just- You look like you could use a hand. D'you need a ride somewhere?"

April licks her lips and pauses, unsure of what she should do. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Uh..."

"I take it that you're supposed to be somewhere else right now?" He asks, noticing her untidy gown and the small veil hanging from her head. She quickly pulls it away from her hair and drops her shoulders.

The redhead lifts her gaze, fondling the soft lace material of her dress, "I was." She tells the stranger, "But I changed my mind."

He just nods, stuffing his hands into his jeans' pockets.

She takes a second to watch him, now that he's closer to her and she can read his features. Mother of- Even down the darkly lit road, she can tell his eyes are a bright captivating sea foam colour, his complexion a beautiful mix of caramel and mocha, and then he smiles and her heart stops for a brief second.

"So... did you need a ride or?"

"I, uh- I need to get away from here." She can't go back there. She can't go back and face her family, her friends, her abandoned groom. What the hell would happen? What would they say?

She can't face them.

"I'm heading down to Nevada if you-"

"Yes!"

She doesn't know him, by name or anything of the sort, but she's trusting him. She has to. What other choice does she have? Go back to her pending nuptials or wait for some creepy trucker to pick her up? No, she'd rather hitch a ride with the handsome stranger who's offering her an escape, a wait out.

"Just- You're not gonna attack me or anything, are you?"

He raises a brow and a small laugh escape his lips, "No. I won't, I promise." He agrees, holding a hand out for her.

April tentatively takes his hand and stands up, cursing the heavy dress hanging around her waist. "I'm April."

"Jackson."

He smiles again and she mildly blushes, tucking her fallen hair behind her ear and biting her lip as she follows his lead to his car. "Nice to meet you, April." He opens the passenger side door for her and she slips in, legs bouncing and anxious as she waits for him to join her.

She's a grown woman, she can make her own choices. She can run away with some guy she doesn't know (that she just met) and she can trust him. She feels like she can. He seems nice, and he's being quite sweet. And he's attractive, and she doesn't think that he'd need to force himself on anybody, so she's sure that he won't hurt her, wouldn't take advantage of her innocent state. And since she'd run away from her wedding, she was still in a _very_ innocent state, in every which way possible. So, maybe that's why she thinks this is a bad idea, the good kind of bad (of course).

Jackson (she kind of likes his name) slips into the driver's seat and starts the ignition, taking a quick second, "You're sure you wanna leave?"

She nods eagerly, swallowing a breath as she stares at him, cursing herself when her eyes drift to his lips. "Yes." She throws her shoulders back and kicks her heels off on the floor of his car. It's gonna be a long drive, she knows. "Drive the car."

He grins, hand clasping the wheel within his grasp as he avoids her gaze, unwilling to let his eyes drop to her red lips.

This is going to be hard.


	24. The First Day

**Jackson and April meet during their first day as interns at Mercy West.**

* * *

"Alright," Their resident begins, flicking through her papers and casting her eyes down to the list in her hands, "Adamson, Avery, Chang, Kepner, Percy, you're all with me."

The designated interns quickly make sure they have everything, pens pocketed and lab coats tidy before their resident out the door.

They start their path down the hospital corridor, and the tall guy (built like a lumberjack) at the back begins to talk, "I guess we're all gonna be spending a lot of time together."

The short-haired brunette beside him rolls her eyes, "Shut up, Charlie." They've known each other since med school; it's nothing new for them to banter. She steps forward, standing between the two guys walking in front of her, "Hi, I'm Reed Adamson."

One of them, seemingly of Asian heritage smiles and holds out a hand for her to shake as they walk, "Oliver Chang." He greets and she smiles before turning to the other guy.

"Jackson." He introduces, purposefully avoiding the use of his last name. He really doesn't want to become the center of the hospital's attention on his first day.

The brunette smirks and shakes his head quickly, leaning past to tap the petite young woman in front of them all on the shoulder.

She briskly spins around, a mild look of annoyance on her face and she brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yes?"

"I'm Reed, and you are?"

The slightly taller woman smiles, "I- April. April Kepner." She shakes her hand and licks her lips, "We actually met last night. At- At the mixer?" She reminds her.

Reed frowns and pauses, and the tall man beside her grins,

"Yeah. I remember you." He speaks, holding a hand out. April bites her lip, bashfully taking his grip. She might not be interested in him, per se, but she's not immune to his face or those eyes. "Ohio, right?"

She nods and hurriedly averts his gaze, turning back around. How did he remember that? Surely there had been more interesting people at the mixer to socialize with and whose life stories to memorize? She slips a little red notebook out of her pocket and flicks it open before she grabs a pen from her lab coat and scribbles something down, clearly taking notes from their resident.

"You're not gonna ask me my name?"

"I already know it." She replies back at his question, ignoring the way he peaks over her shoulder to glance down at her book. She quickly shuts it, turning to look at him briefly as they all turn a corner down the hall, "Jack-man."

He chuckles for a second, and holds back a smirk when their resident sends them a nasty look, "Nice to meet you, too, April Kepner."


	25. The Fornication

**Resident/Attending fornication. But with eye-sex first, of course.**

* * *

"I heard they put him in charge of the entire hospital."

"Really?" She flips her red hair behind her ear, tucking a strand away as she glances toward the plastics fellow.

The blonde beside her nods and licks her lips with a breath, shaking her head in disbelief, "His mom bought him the place. Now he's the big boss. Crazy, right?"

April Kepner, third-year resident with a knack for the plastics specialty silently agrees, stuffing her dainty hands in her lab coat pockets. She chews on her bottom lip and eyes her attending carefully, "I feel bad for him."

The other resident frowns, "Why? Look at him, I doubt he needs anybody feeling sorry for him. He's an Avery." She reasons, nudging the slightly smaller surgeon.

"Still. He doesn't deserve this. I mean, he's only in his first year of fellowship and he's not responsible for the Board? That's gotta suck."

She can't seem to peel her eyes away from the handsome man down the hall, sat behind a desk in an office, and her breath catches in her throat when he meets her gaze.

"Have you got a thing for your boss?"

"Wha- No." She shakes her head, unable to shake the eye contact between herself and her mentor. "He's just nice, is all." And incredible. And amazing. And great. And hot, with the eyes of a fucking viper.

The blonde grins before picking up her chart from the nurse's desk and raising a brow, "Maybe you should offer up your services. He looks like he could use a good break." She suggests before walking away but April fails to flinch, bringing a hand to her lips when he finally breaks their gaze, bringing his eyes back down to his dozens of files.

* * *

"Okay, you're gonna need to stitch up his hand."

She nods slowly, breathing shaky and lungs suddenly out of air, "Yeah."

Her mentor comes to a pause, stopping his exit of the patient's room. He softly smiles and flicks his pretty eyes back up at her, "You remember how to do a suture, right?"

"Of course. I learnt that in med school." She tries, picking up the needle and carefully taking a hold of the unconscious man's hand. Her legs slightly shake from where she's sat when he comes closer, stopping behind her. This isn't going to work for her. She can't concentrate like this.

Jackson Avery leans over her shoulder, breath against her neck and a hand grasping her wrist lightly, "Are you sure about that? Because you're doing it wrong."

"Well, then, you do it!" She exclaims and he raises a brow in shock. April quickly drops her shoulders with a sigh, "Sorry." She mumbles, avoiding his tense gaze.

"It's fine, just-" He moves then, holding both of her wrists and twisting them gently into place, "Like this." Her hand are doing the work but he's controlling her every move, and she's more than happy to let him. "You got it?"

She can't nod, head pressed so closely to his chest that she can't find it in herself to budge. "Yep." She licks her lips and darts her eyes to his hands, fingertips still wrapped around her own though she's now doing the work all by herself.

The tension is too much, his proximity overbearing and she can hardly breath, too distracted by his intoxicating smell and the powerful force he holds above her. He's got that freaking snake-eyed look again and she's almost melting into a puddle at his feet.

"Good work."

"That was all you. You have very talented hands." She voices almost quietly, clearly unaware of her choice of words for a second. "Uh, I mean- You know, because you're-"

He holds back a smirk and lets go of her wrists, not quite yet backing away from her body. He's enjoying the smell of her hair and kind of liking her nervous stance. How twisted does that make him? "Thank you. And-" He blinks a couple of times and licks his lips, "Good work." He repeats at a loss of words.

She simply nods, diverting her gaze when he finally steps away and heads to leave the room, leaving her alone with her unconscious fifty-year old patient.

"Great."

* * *

"Can I get fired for this?"

Hands holding the backs of her knees and body pressed close to hers, he shakes his head with a grin, "Nah, I'll make sure of it."

She quietly squeals when he kisses down her throat, his slight scruff tickling her skin. She presses her thighs tighter around his waist, resting her hands against the back of his neck and holding him closer to her. She can't help but giggle, cheeks turning crimson when he masterly unties her scrub pants, lips never leaving her flesh.

"Shh." He chuckles, moving a cup her face with one hand and kiss her tenderly, the fingertips of his free hand roaming down her body to rest on the low of her back.

They've been at this for month, but her formerly inexperienced self is still a little shaken by the whole thing. Fooling around in on-call rooms and supply closets, inviting him around to her place when her roommate is on shift. It's new, but yet it feels like they've been doing it for years.

She still feels the need to ask him if they're okay, if they're not risking their careers by doing this. He always reassures her that he's her boss, everyone's boss, and he can do whatever and whoever he likes. And he likes her, quite a lot.

"April-" Jackson voices, holding her tight and stopping his actions, "Stop moving." She was squirming like a teenager, hands shaky and face red. He's used to it, because he knows her. He's known her for years even, only now he know her on a very personal level. An intimate _I know exactly everything about your body_ level.

The redhead bites her lips and traces her hands down his toned chest, "Yes, boss."


	26. The Morning After

**Jackson convinces April to stay the night even if he has to sleep on the couch to get her to agree. And then he wakes up to her throwing up in the bathroom. Follow-up to 10x21.**

* * *

"Are we- are we happy about this?" She asks, her fingers tapping together and chewing down on her lip.

Jackson swallows a breath, taking a quick glance around their apartment, "I- Just- Yeah. Yeah, we are. Right?"

She shrugs, looking up at him with hope, eyes wide and lip torn. "I think so." She sounds unsure so he steps closer, resting a hand on her waist.

"April, this is good news. Okay? It's just bad timing, is all." He faintly smiles, "But when have we ever had good timing…"

She almost agrees, but instead ducks her head and backs away from him, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna head back to Arizona's for the night, so you can-"

"No." He frowns, "No, just stay. Please? Look I haven't slept right in two days because I've been worried about you and now I'm even more worried so just… stay, please. Come on, this is your home, too. And I'll just sleep on the couch, okay? I don't mind." He's determined to get her to stay, to not leave their home for another night. He's concerned and he wants her near him, her and their unborn child.

The redhead sighs then, slowly giving in and placing her iPod back down on the kitchen counter. "You don't have to sleep in the living room, Jackson."

"No, but I will. Because you probably want your space right now and I'm not gonna crowd you."

He misses her, her close proximity and kissing her. He misses his wife, and he's willing to spend a night or a week out on their sofa if it means she'll stay at home.

"OK."

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of vomiting from the bathroom, and he quickly jumps up from the couch when he realises that it's his wife who's bent over their toilet.

"Hey, are you okay?" He crouches down beside her, pressing a hand to the low of her back and running a hand through her hair.

April softly shivers, arms leaning against the toilet seat, "I'm fine."

Jackson eyes her. She looks tired, drained even, and he sighs. "You should get some rest."

She shakes her head and sits down against the bathroom floor, ignoring the comfortable chills from his bare chest pushed against her back soothingly, "I'll be alright, I just- I have to get ready for work."

"No, you're not going to work like this. Come on, just get back in bed, okay? I'll make you breakfast and then we'll see how you feel." He suggests and she goes to protest until he wraps an arm around her waist and lifts her up with ease.

She can't stay mad at him for too long when he does things like this. Acts like a perfect husband and caters to her every need. "Jackson, I'm fine." She repeats when he heads into their bedroom and deposits her down on the mattress, a small grin on his face.

"Look, I know you love running the ER, but right now you're gonna lie down and sleep. As your boss, I'm giving you the day off." She almost laughs, almost hits him in slight rage for the joke, "As your husband, I'm gonna take care of you and we're gonna forget about our argument for a little while, okay? And as the father of your child, I'm gonna force you into eating my crappy pancakes because my kid needs to start eating those already or he'll never get used to them."

He teases and she faintly smiles, letting him pull the covers up to her chest and she shifts comfortably, "Yeah, your pancakes are pretty bad."

"I'm gonna make even more now and you're gonna eat them all."

She almost laughs, almost pretends that she's not still a little mad at him, a little frightened about this whole thing.


End file.
